chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cruor Rites
Cruor Rites Rites are supernatural effects, typically accomplished by spending vitae points. Rites are not spells, do not require spellcasting ability, nor does the ability to use rites count as spellcasting for the purposes of prerequisites. Rites are not learned, they are simply available to any creature who meets the prerequisites. In addition to the listed prerequisites, all cruor rites require the user to worship Hadeus, and to possess a vitae pool. You can use the blood from a flowing wound to channel your vitae into your weapon. *'Prerequisite Skills' Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks If you are bleeding, you may, as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity, run a melee weapon you are holding through the blood and expend a vitae point to anoint that weapon. You may not perform this rite if you are diseased or poisoned. You may infuse the very essence of life itself into your healing powers, '' *'Prerequisite Skils Heal 3 rank, Knowledge (Religion) 3 rank; The ability to cast a spell or use a spell-like or supernatural ability that heals living creatures Whenever you cast a spell or use a spell-like or supernatural ability that heals living creatures, as a swift action you may spend a vitae point to heal the target of the effect for an additional 1d6 points of damage. For every three characer levels after 3rd, you may spend an additional vitae point to heal the target for an additional 1d6 points of damage. If the effect targets multiple creatures, you divide the additional dice of healing between the targets as you like. This additional healing is not affected by metamagic feats that apply to the spell or ability. A directed application of the principles of the Rite of Infusion, you may channel additional vitae into a spell to increase its power. *'''Prerequisite Abilities Must have a cruor ability score equal to (10 + the level of the spell to be empowered); Skills Must have Knowledge (Religion) ranks equal to the level of the spell to be empowered; Spellcasting 'Must have the ability to cast spells Whenever you cast a spell, as a swift action you may expend a number of vitae points up to your cruor ability modifier. You gain a bonus to that spell's caster level, and to checks based on your caster level for that spell (such as concentration checks and checks made to overcome spell resistance) equal to '(the number of vitae points spent in this way). That spell also gains the Cruor modifier. You may not use this rite to empower a spell with the Disease or Poison descriptors. If the spell you are empowering has a casting time of 1 swift action, you may perform this rite as part of the same action as cating the spell. By performing this rite, you weave your magics together, allowing you to infuse a spell with vitaeic power. '' *'Prerequisite Spellcasting Must have the ability to cast spells Whenever you cast a spell, you may expend any number of vitae points. These points may be spent on VI components or to augment a spell with the option to do so. This rite is performed as part of the same action as casting the spell. The most basic of cruor rites, the Rite of Sacrifice allows a cruor mage to convert their own life force into usable vitae. *'Prerequisites '''None As a move action that provoke attacks of opportunity, you may use a piercing or slashing weapon you are holding to cut yourself (or a nearby helpless or willing creature) to deal 1 Constitution damage (this is sacrificial damage if the sacrifice is willing), gaining vitae points equal to '(1d4 + the sacrifice's cruor ability modifier +0). If they do not have a cruor ability, use their Constitution. You may then, as a free action, expend 1 vitae point to anoint the weapon you performed this rite with. You cannot gain vitae from a creature currently inflicted with a disease or poison. By combining your kowledge of cruor magic with your knowledge of the pathways of blood and vitae, you can transfer vitae into others with a touch. '' *'Prerequisite Skills '''Heal 2 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 2 ranks As a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, you may touch an ally to transfer any number of vitae points into their vitae pool. If they do not have a vitae pool, they are instead healed for 1d3 points of damage per vitae point you attempted to transfer to them. Only creatures with blood can be healed in this way. Category:Cruor Magic